A Life to Love
by kaloude
Summary: Her friends thought she loved her life, but unknown to them or her new family, she was just following her mission. Usagi did love her life but what was this feeling about her that made her hate it the more she loved it? UsagiHiiro story, PLZ Read & Review
1. Voices

1I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID SO!

This is a slow start but it will pick up...

Chapter One:Voices

A tear fell down her face as she saw the blade come to her, she didn't fell any pain, just the feeling of being free. She never had a bad life from what her friends could tell, she had a love that was true to her, she had a wonderful home with a loving family, she had looks, talent, and brains. But why did she feel the way she did when it came to life? It was not HER life.

Time had seemly stopped as the blade fell out of her hand to the cold hard ground, the world around her was black and white and it looked as if not care that time was not moving. She looked around and wondered if that maybe she was dead. Usagi felt a cold water on her face as she took her hand to her cheek she felt that her tears stopped, she must have been dead, by her own hand, she had broken away from a perfect life, that was planed for her in every moment.

"Usagi, My baby girl, why are you doing this, I thought that you were happy with the life I had planed for you, were you not happy with your life?"

The crying angel had never seen her sweet baby girl in such a way, she was worried that it was something that she had done.

"Please Usagi, tell me what it is that may be wrong, is it something that I can help you with?"

That voice, where did it come from, she was not happy of hearing such voices again, her past was to be dead, not living, but then again if she, herself, finished what she had started then maybe she was there to help her get to the new yet old life, she so wanted back.

Usagi looked up to see if the voice was real or just another thing of the past coming to take up her mind and fill them with memories. She was her mother standing or floating right in front of her, smiling with tears falling into nothing. Light brown hair fell around her body down to her waist with a flower crown she had made for her on mother's day on top, her face was soft and pale with big brown eyes full of love and worry for her young daughter, she wore a long white dress, that covered her feet, it fit her body to show a baby in her belly, it was the most beautiful women you would have seen, a mother, with love in her heart for the ones she have loved so much, she, herself, had only to wish that she would be a mother such as hers.

NO this can not be her beloved mother, the only mother she had known or even come to love was gone stolen from her by a man she did not she did not think cared for her anymore, God.

God, had taken everything from her, her mother and her little brother inside, growing to become a baby boy to be loved as much as she. Ever since that night she had been taken away given a new family and a new assignment, to become one of the many in the new world and the new Era they were facing, but she did not want to finish the mission that was bestowed on her my her mother and father.

She was to take a new life and make it her own, how would she, Usagi, be able to take a life and live each moment in a lie to complete the mission.

I hope that you liked the short start but the next chapter will be longer and better, I will update more and hopefully a lot b/c I am so busy with my book and all but I thought since I have a little time to start on this so I hope that it was okay and that you Review

33Kelly


	2. Wake Up Call

Well Thanks for Reviewing to those awesome two people, I know that two people are not a lot but I am sure that more will review later on in the story, but thank you anyway!

Just for the record, sadly, I don't own anything but the story line and the GCC but that will be in the story later and I just got the whole story plot done on paper and will be working on the chapters none stop between, everything else but, It is a good plot, I hope that this chapter is better to your likings. BTW I will go to using the American names for the peeps, well most of them, you'll know why later in the story.

**Chapter two: Wake Up Call**

"Serena...Serena, wake up...your having a bad dream, wake up Serena"

Serena was vast in a sleep which she did not want to wake from, with the smile of her mother and the Bed-Time stories of her father, she thought that her life was the dream not this. The voice...she knew whom's face meets with the voice wanting her to wake from her dream, Trowa.

A boy with long brownish-red bangs covering one of his eye was trying to wake the blonde beauty from her nightmare but to her to was no nightmare, it was the past.

"Look at those cuts on her arms, where could have gotten those, it look bad, I think I should go and call the doctor. Keep trying to wake her Trowa." Another boy with light blonde hair neatly on his head and a worry look in his eyes for the girl, who was more like a sister to him than anyone else in the room.

"Quatre, those cuts are not bad, I will go and get the First Aid, that should take care of them, but for how she has gotten them, I do not really know, it couldn't be from yesterday because we all saw her before she went to bed and there were no cuts and I know that she didn't cut herself, because after she went to bed I went to bed and she didn't move all night...Uh, Quatre where IS the First Aid Kit anyway?"

"It's down stairs in the main hallway's bathroom right before the front room." Quatre answered the other boy, Serena's room mate, Wu-Fei. He was her room mate because all the boys knew that he would not try anything like Duo. He was a proud boy, who did not like women but Serena was different, she had beaten him so many times in fight and spared his life saying that it was injustice to kill such a worthy opponent, he knew that he could not say that she as a women was weak for wanting to save him for another duel.

Wu-Fei's hair was jet black and tied up in a tight pony tail at the back of his neck. He woke the other boys up when he was hearing Serena moving around in her bed and crying as if she was trapped in a dream that was not safe for her, then he saw the cuts, he didn't know how they had gotten on her arms but he was sure that she would never do that to herself and is she did she wouldn't have gotten past him last night. That was not important at the moment, he was off to get the Kit when he heard Trowa yelling at him.

"Hurry Wu-Fei I think she is waking up, and I have a feeling she is not going to tell us what this is all about, like always." Trowa didn't like it when Serena kept things from them, it made him feel like she didn't like them or him for that matter, but when she does get these nightmare like she always does, one day a month, the odd thing was that it was the night the moon was its fullest when she had the nightmares but none the less this was the first time she had cuts. He heard moaning from under him arms and looked to see the sleeping beauty awake finally after all the talking and shaking. Her eyes were right on his as she show a feeling that she was sad and sacred, of what he wondered, what was so bad that made the sweet girl cry in her sleep? He wanted to know but yet he knew that no answer would have been given if he had asked. He forced a light smile as he wiped her last tears falling from her eyes.

"You were having a nightmare, Serena."

Serena looked at Trowa as he wiped her last tears away. His soft smile warmed her heart, his hand made its way to her cheek, the touch was soft and warm to her, the very thought of Trowa touching her cheek made her blush.

Her gaze left his eyes to the door to see a sleepy head boy just waking up walk through the door. He had a long light brown braid following him, and his full of life brown eyes were still trying to get acquainted to the light. Good old Duo will sleep through anything she thought.

"What's everybody up for, its 9 in the morning, you guys should still be asleep." Duo looked to Trowa to see Serena in his arms and smiled slyly, he was about to say something funny but then he saw the cuts that covered Serena's arms and maybe even the rest of her body but they could only see her arms, "Serena...What happened to you, your all cut up babe."

Serena looked down at her arms while trying to remember last night. Oh! Yeah last night, that was a long night, working all night before a test is not my idea of real smart acting but... she thought for a moment not knowing to say to the question on everyone minds...What was she going to say, she couldn't even think of saying it was glass that may have been in her bed because they will look and find nothing and question her why she had lied. She felt eyes on her staring her into nothingness with question racing through their minds. She was trying to find the right answer that she could tell her some what of a family. She took her gaze the darkest corner of the room to see if the answer was hiding, but her eyes was only to see a hidden shadow move to the light.

His face never in a smile or a frown, no feeling inside. His brown hair was always messy but that is how she liked his hair, for if it was neat on his head he would look like a mean Quatre, which was not his look, his eyes scared her most of all, she really didn't mind the fact that he always watched her or spied as she would call it but when she saw his eyes, they held nothing, no light, no feeling, and no life, that gave Serena the coldest feeling. He came out of hiding only to give the poor girl The Look

"Hiiro, you really need to learn how to smile," she said with a big smile to prove a point. But no point was taken when he pushed trough the comment and looked at her arms then to her eyes, wanting an explanation like the rest, his reasons were his own. She took the hint.

"Oh, these cuts, well I really don't know how I may have gotten them but they don't look to bad to be well bad for me...You know how I am, I could run into a pillow and still get hurt somehow." Serena had no idea if the guys would take it and be happy once again, she saw the looks she got from the guys but passed them away with a smile to reassure her clumsiness.

They took the smile and the lie, well most of them, Hiiro still looked hateful to her but she didn't care because she knew that Wu-Fei would be there right about now with a Kit.

"Hey I got the First Aid Kit, is she awake?" Wu-Fei yelled before he reached the door to only push Duo out of the way to gain entrance.

"Yeah, Wu-Man she awake alright but do you have to be so mean all the time?" Duo gave the puppy eyes a little work out.

"Don't ever call me that you...you...I am a man of honor and I am not going to waste time on a baby when Serena need help." Everyone gave a smile but one, Hiiro just took a stare at Wu-Fei and left the room, knowing Serena is fine but the lie she gave, he didn't like the idea of the boys just taking that for an answer, he knew that Serena was not good for the G-boys.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((BACK IN THE ROOM))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Everyone just stared after Hiiro, he just left with no good bye or anything but then again this was Hiiro we are taking about here, this must have been everyone's thought because after 20 seconds of no movement all the people in the room burst out in a laugh, and for no reason...they didn't care, Serena was alright and Hiiro is an ODD BALL so everything was normal.

"You may want me wrap that for you, since well it is your arms that are all cut up, and that is hard to wrap if I am correct." A sweet smile came to follow and Serena had no choice but to allow such a thing but only on one condition. "Well that sounds like a wonderful idea Quatre, but only if all the boys leave."

Duo was all sad inside, "Do I have to leave, I mean what if your all cut up EVERYWHERE and Quatre might need help wrapping you all up."

"You heard the request, you baka, so fill it and GET OUT!"

"All you ruin everything, WU-MAN!"

"I am going to get you for that you BAKA" Wu-Fei gave Quatre the First Aid Kit and went to run after duo with his gun.

"Trowa, will you please help Serena while I go and stop those two before my house id in ruins?" Quatre hated having to break up the fight all the time but after all the times he has done it, they all came to find that he is really the only one who can stop those two from fight to the death.

"You don't mind Serena..do you? Trowa is better than myself when it comes to First Aid." Quatre said smiling.

"No I do not mind, Thank you for your help and good luck with those two dummy heads." Her smile told him that he was safe to leave her in Trowa's care. Quatre Winner left Serena's room to stop the house from falling down, He did love his home and really didn't want it to go to a wreck.

When Quatre left the room, Trowa grabbed the First Aid Kit from the resting place before the table and took out some bandages preparing to wrap the wound.

"Why didn't you tell the truth about all the cuts?"

She looked at Trowa with wonderment in her blue eyes. How could he have known that was a lie? She asked herself and as if Trowa read her mind he answered, "I know for a fact that there is no way you could have gotten those types of cuts without some type of knowledge of it happening, and from the lie you told us I came out with the fact that you really don't want to talk about like always."

Serena smiled, "Trowa I have never heard you talk that much, and it is all just for me, well I must say that I am touched..." Her smile passed to a stoic form "And yes, Trowa I do not wish to talk about it as always, I am sorry that you do not like it when I lie to you but we all have our reasons and anyways I really don't see any of you boys talking about your dreams and your lives in every detail, some things are better left unsaid, trust me." Her eyes fell to her hands on her lap.

"How could you tell that I didn't like it you lie?" He asked trying to make a conversation.

"Well I can read you thoughts, and right now you wish that you could have a huge cake with your name on it and everything..." He gave her a look that made her soft laugh go with the wind, "All Trowa you know that I can't read minds but my own and I want a cake...but I know you hate it when I lie because well doesn't everyone hate it when people lie?"

"Well you tell the truth...all done." Trowa looked at his job of wrapping and gave it his approval, "Thank you trowa." Her voice was low so only he could hear it, after a few seconds flew by Serena kissed trowa on the cheek to show her thanks.

Both Trowa and Serena didn't really know what to say after the kiss and both were blushing on high. Serena didn't really know why she had kissed Trowa and he didn't know why either. They both just found a place on the wall to stare at as a safety net.

"Trowa...I..."

The rang out in a cry, Serena picked it up only to hear Mina, her bubbly friend on the other line, "Wake up sleepy head, you have a test this morning and you have to get to school earlier so you can help Rei and I study." She almost forgot about the test with all the boys around her to wake her up and the cuts and the kiss and the...OH she was on the phone, she needed to answer before Mina thought she was dead.

"Sorry Mina, thanks for the call to remind me and all, I will be there in 15, okay? We will meet at out spot."

"Sounds Great! See you there! Bye!"

"Bye Mina."

Serena hung up the phone and smiled at Trowa how was looking at her like her friend was mad.

"I know Mina is a little hip up this morning but that's just her...sorry Trowa but I have to ask you to leave so that I may get ready for school." She saw his smile and she smiled back as he left the room.

Serena went to get ready for her long day, she thought that she might want to wear a long sleeve shirt today with the wound and all. She went to her normal daily thing with a song at heart, the one her mother sang to her when it was rainy outside or just when she was down.

Unknown to Serena, she had eyes watching her as we sang and got dressed, a cold soldier that didn't like her and thought she was a spy here to kill the G-boys.

Up in the vent Hiiro Yui was watching the girl singing happily with wonderment in his eyes.

Well that's it for now but I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Wake Up Call and next chapter will be great and please Review! Well I am going to sleep good night!

3Kelly


End file.
